By The Window
by destinedjagold
Summary: A little filly wakes up from her sleep and sees a pony looking out the window.


"—and after she heard him call her name, the _pretty long-maned princess pony_ quickly tossed her _shiny gold_ mane out the window. And just like the previous times, the pony prince carefully grabbed his princess' mane as he climbed his way up the tower," a stallion read, adding his own words into the story. He was seated on a wooden stool by a bed, holding open a storybook. He tore his gaze from the book to smile at his sleepy daughter who laid in bed.

The filly blinked sleepily. "But...daddy..." She yawned. "Mmm... Wouldn't Raponezul get hurt?"

"Nah," the stallion shook his head and returned to reading the story, flipping the pages back. "Hm... It's not mentioned, but I'm pretty sure she tied her hair on the ceiling beams." He winked at his daughter. "She's a smart princess, so I bet she did just that so she wouldn't get hurt every time they see each other."

The filly giggled sleepily. Another yawn escaped her muzzle.

"Well, looks like somepony's getting sleepy." The stallion closed the book and placed it on the nightstand. He stood up and gave his daughter a kiss on her forehead. "Good night, kiddo. Sweet dreams."

"Night daddy," the filly replied.

Flicking the lamp's switch off, the stallion walked out the door, gave his daughter a smile, and gently closed the door behind him, bathing the room in darkness, the silver rays of the moon filtering through the window.

The filly let out a long yawn before she closed her eyes, ready to embrace sleep.

* * *

"Mommy? Daddy?" the filly called. She sat on the cold, wooden floor in front of her parent's closed door. Her ears twitched to the sudden silence, no longer hearing the weird noises from inside the room.

Suddenly, the filly heard shuffling of hooves from within. The doorknob wiggled, and the door was pulled open. Her father poked his head out from the dark room, squinting his eyes from the hallway lights. His messy mane and goofy smile made the filly giggle.

"Hey kiddo. What's up?"

The filly stood up, smiling at her sleepy-looking father. "Daddy, can I sleep with you and mommy tonight?" she asked, her smile fading. She now wore sad frown on her face as she turned her attention to the direction where her room was. "I can't sleep...even after you told me a bedtime story..."

"Aw..." she heard her mother coo from inside. "You poor thing. Come on in, sweetheart."

The filly smiled and trotted inside as her father stepped aside. Closing the door behind him, he turned, followed his daughter and helped her up to their bed. "There we go."

The filly giggled as her mother wrapped her hooves around her and settled her down on the middle of the bed. A long yawn escaped her lips as her father settled beside her, making her parents yawn as well.

"It's getting pretty late anyway," the mare said as she eyed the wall clock. After nuzzling her daughter, she looked up and, noticing her husband's sad frown, stuck her tongue at him. "And you have work tomorrow, you dirty animal."

"Pfft," the stallion pfft'ed, rolling his eyes. He smiled at his sleepy daughter and planted a kiss on her forehead. "Good night, kiddo."

"Night daddy," she said, smiling sleepily at him. She turned and smiled at her mother. "Night mommy."

"Good night, sweetheart," her mother replied.

And with one last yawn, the trio drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Mmm..."

Young, innocent eyes slowly fluttered open in the darkness. Her legs stirred tiredly, stretching as a sleepy yawn escaped the filly's muzzle. Blinking blearily, she rose into a sitting position, looking around.

It was still dark, so it was still night time, she thought. Catching her head from falling forward, she blinked, blinked again and then another yawn escaped her lips. She looked at her parents. They were sleeping. So should she.

She was about to lie her head back on the pillow when she noticed something on the corner of her eye. She turned her head and, with the soft, silver glow of the moon in the evening sky, she saw a pony standing by the window, looking outside. He wore a robe, just like what her parents wear whenever they come out of the shower.

The filly tilted her head to the side, wondering who the pony was. His face looked wrinkly, so he was probably an old pony, she thought. She doesn't remember her grandfather coming in for a visit. Then again, both her grandfathers's coats weren't white.

She stirred, sitting properly to have a better look.

The old stallion's ear twitched and head turned ever so slowly, looking at her. His wrinkly eyes were wide open, mouth agape.

The filly blinked and tilted her head to the side again. Why was he looking like that, she wondered. He looked surprised...and worried.

The stallion slowly and soundlessly trotted back, his old eyes still staring at the filly. He continued his slow backward trot, the moon's light no longer touching him, yet the filly can still see him clearly, until he wordlessly and soundlessly walked out of the open door.

She blinked, confused.

Suddenly, the light from the hallway turned on, and both her parents suddenly sprang up in gasps, breathing heavily, and surprising their filly.

"M-mommy? Daddy?!" she said worryingly. "Did you have a nightmare?"

Both her parents, still calming their racing hearts, looked at her, and then at each other.

Her mother leaned her head down and nuzzled her. "Y-yes, sweetheart," she stammered. "We did, and we're sorry if we woke you." She pulled her head back and wore a masked smile.

"Four in the morning..." the stallion groaned, staring at the wall clock. He rubbed his head with a hoof. "Damn, what a nightmare it was." He blinked after he noticed something. "...Say. Why's the door open?"


End file.
